


Before the Show

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bucky's thighs, Circus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Merman Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Smut, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The Stark Circus is walking on wobbly legs and now everyone is working double or triple duty, which landed you the role of assistant to no one other than Bucky Barnes, the newest employee. Sex tension is high and climbing, so what are you going to do when it becomes too much?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Before the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843390) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

You moved a hand to cover your face for a second. What was happening to you, for fucking sake?

_ He’s just a man, Y/N. Well, half a man. A vampire. Just a random vampire. A really hot vampire who clearly looked at you like he wanted to eat you alive. Or kill you. It wasn’t that clear. _

“ I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Wanda spread mascara over her eyelashes. “It’s not like you’re putting your safety at risk. If Clint let me slip for a fraction of a second, I’m doomed.”

By your side, Nat frowned. Wanda had a habit of doing her eyes before anything else and always ended, and Nat would only touch her eyes after her face and contour had been set. Apparently, that was something to be annoyed over, but you honestly didn't care.

“ Oh, shut up, you have double insurance,” you reminded her. "And what do you mean, I don't put my safety at risk. I get knives thrown at me for a living."

"By a vampire!" Natasha exclaimed. "Which is a being with an aim that beats a fucking falcon. And yet you're paid more than us."

"I don't think the amount I get paid even constitutes a better salary than yours," you pointed. "It's probably for the sewing I took since we got the budget cuts. I work pretty much 24/7 since I started doing the costumes."

“ Well, I’m only getting paid for the aerial acts,” Wanda protested. “I’m just telling you, that I should at least be paid one-third of what the last magician’s assistant was paid in addition to my normal salary. I have to rehearse with Sam at least two hours a day and Tony keeps saying…”

“ We are out of resources,” the two women beside you chanted together. “You’ll have to do with what we got.”

“ It’s that or no health insurance,” Sam walked behind them.

“ And there’ll be no band,” Clint shouted from behind one of the clothing racks. “And we all know how much the public loves the musical part of the show.”

Well, Tony did sound like a broken record!

You all sighed together. The circus was walking on wobbly legs, to say the least. Your orchestra was cut in less than half, most of the artists were going on double or triple duty and were trying new thing after new thing to get some new guests to find them.

That’s where James – or Bucky, as he prefered - Barnes came in.

Barnes was a full-born vampire and the new knife thrower and pianist of their circus. His assistant in the first act? You. His singer? You too. The woman he’s been looking at like she’s prey and something he wants to eat? Oh yeah, you too.

It’s not like you weren't used to vampires. You worked with them before the circus, and the girl who did the Chinese pole acts with Wanda and Nat before leaving was a vampire. The problem you - kind of - had with Barnes did not originate from him being a vampire. And you wouldn’t even call it a problem per se!

“ Anyway, Y/N. His aim is literally perfect, you have nothing to worry about. Now, if he was a Merman…”

“ Hey!” Sam protested.

“ What?” she turned to look in his direction. “You guys can’t see shit outside the water, I doubt you’d do your acts without your glasses.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Clint came out of the racks, already dressed in the shiny acrobat suit you had spent the previous weekend finishing.

“ Y/N/N, this looks amazing,” he watched his reflection in the mirror. “Wanda, doesn’t this look amazing? You’re so much better than Amee.”

You felt your cheeks warm, not being used to the compliments to your crafts, and Nat pushed your shoulder lightly.

“ I know, right?” your friend smiled. “Amee’s fabrics were always so…”

“ Itchy?” Sam suggested.

“ Itchy,” the girl agreed.

You smiled, finally, and checked the clock. Fuck, you needed to check Barnes’ costume too and this was the time you'd scheduled to go see him in his trailer. Why didn’t he just dress up with everyone else like a normal team member? Who cares if he bought his own trailer, you shouldn’t have to walk all the way there to fit him.

“ It’s Barnes’ time,” Clint sang.

“ Shut up,” you rolled your eyes.

“ You say that, but I’m 100% sure you act like that because you have the hots for him,” Wanda affirmed, spreading foundation over her face and neck. “You just don’t want to admit it to yourself.”

Once again, you rolled your eyes, standing up.

“ Well, you’re wrong,” you collected your jacket from behind the chair you’d been sitting in the whole time. Your make-up and hair were already set, you'd only need to dress up a couple of minutes before starting the show, and your clothes would depend on what Barnes decided to wear tonight anyway. You were his assistant and you couldn’t go uncoordinated.

“ I bet it’ll be black again,” you whispered to yourself. Barnes only dressed up in black.

You knocked on his door gently, internally hoping that he would turn you away.

“ Come in.”

You took a deep breath. Okay, maybe Wanda was right. Just  _ maybe _ . Come on, it wasn’t entirely your fault. Your type of man was specifically tall men who looked like they could destroy you and James fucking Barnes fit that perfectly, how could you not have the hots for him?!

You closed the door behind yourself with the hand that wasn’t holding your sewing kit, just hoping things would go fast. You rarely made any mistakes in your costumes, so he would probably look perfectly fine.

“ The upper buttons of my shirt are wobbly,” he said, turning around from the long mirror on his wall. “You were distracted while sewing it. You can do better than that.”

You bit back a snarky answer. What a way to give out a compliment. That's how we're starting them.

“ Take it off so I can fix it,” you instructed, setting the kit down on the side table he had just a foot away from the entrance. His trailer wasn’t big – it’s not like he was a TV star for goodness sake – but it was way nicer than yours. The one you shared with Wanda was probably two thirds the size of his and had a way lower ceiling – but considering Barnes was probably seven feet tall and both you and Wanda weren't really tall, he needed more space over your head that you did.

“ We only have one hour until the show and you aren’t dressed,” he continued, his voice in the same monotone level it always was when he spoke. “You’ll have to do it with me wearing it.”

Your eyes widened and you turned around to look at him after taking off your jacket, hoping to find some joking on his face, but Barnes was as serious as ever, standing straight and waiting for you.

Just do what you have to do, you reminded yourself, and gave the piece a look.

He was right, some of the shiny black upper buttons were wobbly.

You proceeded to pick a black thread and fix the lowest button of the opened shirt with precision, ignoring how Barnes pale chest didn’t even seem to move in front of your eyes.

“ Don’t you breathe?” you asked, unable to stop your tongue.

“ I don’t need to.”

You stopped and raised your head just as you followed to the next button.

“ And don’t you like to?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, and you grimaced.

Alright, then. We’ll keep quiet.

“ I can smell you more,” he muttered. “When you’re close to me like this.”

You swallowed down, embarrassed. Did you smell? Maybe you shouldn't have bought that new perfume, your old one was good enough.

“ Sorry you have to work with someone who stinks,” you said back in the same tone, and tried not to touch him while staring at the shiny button.

James took a deep breath, startling you, and the needle pricked the skin of your thumb, making you groan slightly.

“ Oh, come on,” you hissed, and moved the thumb right to your mouth, sucking on it gently and cleaning the blood away from the small wound.

In response, he looked right down at you.

“ Are you okay?” he questioned, although clearly uninterested.

“ Yeah,” you shrugged it off. “Could you lower yourself, I need to do the upper buttons.”

He stared at you, then walked back and sat on his bed, making you bite your lip. Now instead of having to be on your tiptoes, you would need to bend down to reach him. Great.

You walked in his direction with your throat suddenly dry and took a glance at the bed that occupied the back of his trailer. It was clearly made for two people, and it only had one accessible side, which James fully occupied when he sat down, the rest of it blocked by his bathroom. His mattress looked very comfortable, though, and you wondered if he had shared it with anyone so far.

For a brief moment, while you worked on the following button, your mind filled itself with the image of yourself there with Barnes, and your heart accelerated inside your chest, directing a good quantity of blood to between your legs.

You could bet your favourite outfit on his cock being as pale as his skin and as proportionate as his body. You'd had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of his bulge once when measuring him for a costume fitting but had maintained all of your professionalism, but curiosity sometimes was big enough to almost consummate yours completely.

And his hands. Dammit, you loved his hands. Sometimes, you found time to watch him when he was rehearsing alone, and his fingers were big enough that the piano titles looked incredibly small and the black ones disappeared.

“ You’ll end up in pain like that,” he said, and you tensed up, tying the ending of the thread.

Just another two and you would be able to move on with your doings.

“ Like what?”

To reach his shirt, you were standing and had bent down. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but this was supposed to be fast.

“ Sit down,” James instructed, and before you protested, he moved you down, sitting you on his  _ thick, juicy _ thigh.

The deep a rushed breath that you released had been impossible to un-hear, and you just hoped he had ignored it. His cold hands had touched you right at the end of your torso and sent shivers all over your skin, hardening your nipples under your shirt and causing a wave of wetness to reach your pussy.

Oh gosh.

“ Now you’re comfortable.”

You didn’t answer and continued to try and finish your job as soon as possible while trying hard not to grind down onto his muscle.

Think of unsexy things, think of unsexy things. You insisted on your mind, but it was impossible.

Suddenly, Barnes’ smell was one of the best things your nose had ever picked on, and his muscular thigh was just too thick and strong for you to ignore it, and it just felt like he was purposefully pressing it right against your clit to make you go insane.

By the time you were finishing the last button, Your breath was shallow, your lips were incredibly dry and your legs were shaking uncontrollably.

“ That’s it,” you squeezed your words out of yourself, quickly standing up and walking to your sewing kit, putting everything back inside. “I’ll go back and put on my clothes and then we’ll meet...”

“ Y/N,” he interrupted you.

You swallowed down the little saliva you still had in your mouth and panted, turning right back to look at the vampire on the other side of the trailer.

“ Come here.”

On wobbly legs and hesitant steps, you complied, walking right in his direction while keeping your eyes on his the whole time. The usual piercing blue of his irises had been replaced by a deep and infinite black and seemed ready to take his whole eyeball, be given the chance.

“ Sit back down.”

No single cell in your body thought of protesting. No single brain cell in your head thought of the show you had to attend or of what would happen next, or - fuck - what would happen right now as soon as he got his hands on you. You sat right back onto his thigh and watched with delight when Bucky closed his eyes and breathed in, slowly moving his hands to your back and crawling his way inside your shirt, fingers so long that they touched right at the point of your spine.

The moan that left your lips when he rocked your body against his muscle, manhandling you as if you were a ragdoll, was completely involuntary.

“ Y/N,” he voice called for you in a low, almost threatening tone. “Look at me.”

It was only then that you realised your eyes had fallen closed. When you opened them, the darkness had already taken his whole gaze, covering the white in an almost demonic way.

“ I want you to grind on my thigh,” he instructed slowly. “And make yourself come for me right there. Can you do that?”

You licked your lips and nodded, unable to even speak, and looked for strength on your feet to follow his orders just as his hands climbed their way up your skin, leaving a trail of fire and right onto your nipples, pinching them lighting just to have you pressing your chest closer to his hands.

Bucky leant close to you, placing his lips against your neck, and took a long deep breath.

“ You smell so amazing, Y/N,” he whispered. “Every time I had to hear your heart racing, every time I had to smell you getting this wet when close to me…” he pinched your nipples a bit harder and you jumped in your place, trying to keep yourself from being too loud. “So damn tempting.”

He ran his tongue up and you trembled, dripping, shaking, right there on that edge, so ready and yet afraid.

“ Come for me, Y/N.”

And you came; loudly and falling right against his grip when it was too much for you. When you were done, Bucky just kissed your temple very gently, holding you when you jumped at someone knocking on his trailer door.

“ Yeah?” Bucky answered back, still unaffected.

“ Are you two done with the fitting?” Sam's voice asked. “Natasha is asking for Y/N's help with her costume.”

The two of you exchanged looks and you cleared your throat, hoping that your voice sounded at least decent.

“ I’ll be there in a minute, Bucky ripped his vest.”

When you got nothing back, Bucky looked down at you, licking his lips, and only then, you noticed the bite marks he’d left on them already disappearing.

“ I want you here after the show is over,” he affirmed, looking into your eyes. “We need to finish this. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
